Carmines of Remnant
by Terraforming Snowman
Summary: The Carmine family always have bad luck, but what if that luck changes, what if instead of dying or being thrown out of a chopper they were somehow transported to Remnant. How will the 3 Carmine brother survive? Will their nightmares come haunting or will old enemies join them in their adventures. Rated M because it's Gears of War
1. Chapter 1

**Third story I have created, I am going to take a break from doing RWBY xovers for the time being or until my brain stops giving me RWBY ideas. I tend to make strange xovers like this one but that's my brain. Now I'll stop with this authors notes and let you guy's enjoy this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gears of War or RWBY**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ah shit, we're on fire! We're on fire!" Yelled out a blue armored man with tattoos on both arms and on the chestplate says grub killer.

The chopper he was in shook even more causing said man to fall out of the chopper. He thought he was going to die and accepted his fate knowing he will meet his brothers soon.

"Anthony, Squirt, I'll be seeing you guys soon." The man said.

His entire world went black soon after.

While that was happening a similar situation from a different time and place began. A fully light blue armored soldier laid on the floor of the chopper until a large quake shook the chopper causing him to slide out of it, his squad in a futile attempt tried to grab onto him but were too late and he slid off the chopper. He was about to accept his fate until a white light engulfed him.

"It's an honor to work alongside the legendary Fenix." Said a soldier with blue armor.

He was on the other chopper with soldiers with the same armor. They flew through the city without any problems until squid like creatures hit the chopper he was in causing it to go out of control ( **I know this never happened but I need a way to send him to a location** ), the soldier fell out of the chopper and saw nothing but black once he neared the ground.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Short, very short chapter, but I save everything for the last chapter. And I know that Gears 4 is coming out next year with a possible new Carmine but that's next year not caring until it comes out. Now that's out of my system, I have an announcement first, a friend of mine has a story up called Reich of Remnant, his Fanfic name is Undercoverspy39, please support him since it is his first one. Second, school is about to start and updates are going to be hard due to me doing very hard work and homework (All lies, I always finish my homework early and I don't try at all in my class' and yet I'm passing with high grades.) but other than that...actually there's nothing other than that. So this ends my author notes, have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Important announcement to those who have read my Super Remnant story, I haven't started on it's re edit so what I'm going to do is, redo the entire storyline and do one at a time like what I am doing currently with my other stories. Other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **XXXXX**

The night was devoid of clouds, no disruption or anything that covered it, until a large vortex opened up and 3 loud lightning strikes hit the ground of a forest. This caused many people to wake and wonder what the cause of the noise was, even a certain school were wondering what was going on when the 3 loud crashes were heard. The students looked outside and a few of them swore they saw vortex from outside.

The headmaster of the school looked outside of his window and wondered what caused the phenomena. He got up and looked towards a blond woman who came when the vortex disappeared.

"What course of action do we take?" The blond woman asked.

"Send teams RWBY and JNPR to investigate, I have the feeling that this isn't a natural occurrence." The headmaster said.

The blond woman nodded and brought up a tablet like device. While this happen the headmaster took a sip of his coffee and narrowed his eyes.

"Glynda, did you get a good look at the lightning?" The headmaster asked.

"No, why?" The woman now named Glynda asked after she was done talking to the teams.

"I swore I saw figures within the bolts of the lightning, I could be mistaken but I doubt that what I saw was an illusion." The headmaster said.

Glynda raised a brow, and looked back at the location of the incident.

"What do you mean?" Glynda asked.

"It's just an assumption but I think we're not alone on this world anymore."

Darkness shroud over a figure but can be seen from the light of the moon, he wore armor but didn't cover his entire arms and tattoos of what looked like family could be seen. He started to stir and groan.

"Damn, what the hell happen, where the fuck am I?" He asked to no one.

The armored man stood up and looked around and saw that he was in an Emerald green forest or what he could make out from the limited light he has. He looked around and saw a few weapons scattered around on the dirt floor.

"The Retro Lancer I used after running out of ammo on the Mark 2 Lancer, the Torque Bow I love using and the Boltok pistol that I took from a dead grub, aren't I supposed to be dead." The armored man wondered.

' _Think Clayton, you were knocked out when you fell out of the KIng Raven, and you wake up in a forest with only knowledge of what ever happen. God damn it, I don't even know how I ended up here._ ' The armored man now named Clayton thought.

He strapped his weapons and walked a random direction.

"I wonder if this place has bacon."

 _In a different part of the forest_

A man in full light blue armor with black skintight suit under it stood up but stumbled back to the ground. He looked around and what caught his attention was the forest that surrounded him. ( **In all honesty, I have not clue what that black part of the armor is, so I'm assuming its a shirt or a skintight suit under it.** )

"The hell, I don't remember being in a large forest, all I remember is being in the sinkhole in Llima city and getting eaten by a giant worm creature...thing." The light blue armored man muttered.

He looked at the ground and saw his weapons scattered around. The light blue armored man was shock the say the least after seeing the weapons he held.

"The Longshot, the Mark 2 Lancer and the the Snub pistol, I thought I lost them during that fall, I guess whatever brought me here also brought my weapons with me." The light blue armored man said with a slight chuckle.

He picked them up and looked around the forest and sighed.

"I need to search for a damn landmark or a city." The armored man muttered.

He picked up his weapons and strapped them to his back and walked towards a random direction.

Giving a large sigh he said. "I hope the people that live here aren't hostile."

 _Different location, same time_

A man in blue armor groaned on the ground he laid on. He shakily stood up and looked around at his surrounding and gave a look of amazement.

"This is a nice forest..Wait, I'm supposed to be in a large city, I don't remember it having a large forest." The armored soldier said.

He looked around and wondered how he got there. After a while of thinking and mindless muttering he shrugged and walked towards a random direction.

The headmaster saw all of this on the cameras that were placed everywhere in the forest. Seeing the 3 tall men got him curious and got a good look at each of their weapons.

"Weapons I haven't seen before and the armor are very different from what I've seen, no doubt that these men are from a different place either that or a different dimension." He said.

The headmaster looked up and saw 8 teens standing and waiting in front of his desk. He stood up and walked towards the window and sip his coffee calmly.

"I have gathered you here for a mission, it may be a dangerous one at that, take a look at the screen." The headmaster then pointed to a large white screen that showed the 3 armored men walking around aimlessly around the forest.

"These strange men have been walking around the forest for a few hours now, your mission is to retrieve them or." He took a long pause and looked at each of the teens in the eye.

"Kill them if they appear hostile." The headmaster seriously said.

A few of the students looked at him a bit shocked but nodded in understandment. The headmaster nodded drank his coffee and looked back towards the armored men.

"Now, you should be on your way, and please be careful." The headmaster said.

They all nodded and walked out of the office and towards the hangar where a black and red airship waited. The pilot waved them over and looked at each one and sighed.

"I will be your pilot for your mission, I'm going to drop you off and pick you up, any questions?" The pilot asked.

They all gave no and the pilot said. "Good, now let's go."

 _Back at the forest._

Clayton grabbed a dark bipedal wolf by the throat and gave it a hard glare.

"You think you can catch me off guard, think again you fucker." He then grabbed the Retro Lancer and jabbed the blade part right into the wolf creatures chest.

He then tossed it aside and saw the others retreat in fear. Clayton gave a small chuckle and walked towards the same direction the wolf creatures ran.

"These things are easier than the Grubs, to bad, I really want to kill them." Clayton said with amusement

He continued to walk until he heard gunfire that he recognized all too well.

"A Lancer huh, I guess I'm not alone." Clayton muttered.

He started to run towards where the gunshots were.

 _Different part of the forest._

Benjamin and Anthony who found each other were surrounded by the same wolf creatures with a few bear creatures.

"So, we got a good family reunion and then it was interrupted by these assholes, next thing you know it a fucking Berserker will come out and attack us." Anthony whined.

"Don't jinx it, what if this world or planet has one or one that's worse." Benjamin said.

"Fuck it! I'm running low on ammo and these things won't stop coming, if a Berserker doesn't come and kill us then these will." Anthony shouted.

Once he said that he heard a click from his Lancer and cursed. Anthony strapped the empty Lancer to his back and pulled out the Gnasher shotgun and unloaded a shell onto a rushing wolf creature.

"I'm telling you, don't jinx it, on the plus side I still..." Benjamin didn't finish when he heard a click from his Lancer.

"Fuck me, and all I have is the Longshot and the Snub pistol, what about you?" Benjamin asked.

"Still have some shells for the Gnasher and a few clips for my Snub. To think we're going to die...again." Anthony gave a deep sigh and used the Gnasher as a blunt weapon and smacked one of the wolf creatures in the face.

Benjamin backed up a bit and used the chainsaw bayonet to saw the wolf creature in half and kicked it away. He then strapped the Lancer to his back and grabbed his Longshot and fired a round into the bear like creature and reloaded.

"Where's Clayton when you need him." Benjamin said.

"Probably still ali-" Anthony couldn't finish after one of the wolf like creatures was sent flying in the air and into a tree.

"What the hell was that?" Benjamin asked.

Once again another creature flew in the air but this time blew up right near it's friends. They both looked ahead and finally saw their saviour.

"Holy shit, it's, it's..."

"Clayton motherfuckers!"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Sorry that I was late to update, I have school and it'll take a while for me to update I would also like to apologize that this is short but will be extended soon. I think I stop getting homework but I can't be too sure. I was going to put this under hiatus but since it took longer than I thought to update so I'm going to start concentrating on doing 2 more chapters for this story before putting it under hiatus. Have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the 3rd installment to Carmines of Remnant.**

 **SpecialMoniter22: Other Gears of war weapons will appear and ammo boxes and everything, I don't think that it's necessary since I think they can or someone else can make the ammo. Pairings was something I had in mind, I just don't know who should be with who and the other PM you sent me giving me the Pairing list, I do like the sound of it but there is the age gap, but I will keep it in mind just incase I have no pairings of my own.**

 **edboy4926: Glad you liked it, the chapters will get longer.**

 **Now to the pairing part, I do want to hear some ideas for the pairings with the Carmine brothers, I do like SpecialMoniter22's idea just got to work around the flaw. And I will show you the list**

 **Anthony/Weiss**

 **Benjamin/Ruby**

 **Clayton/Yang and Blake**

 **I will put up a poll about it and I will add my ideas, if you have any then either put it in a review or PM me the list. Author notes are over and enjoy the story**

 **XXXXX**

"Clayton motherfuckers!" Clayton yelled.

He then fired a few rounds onto the wolf like creature and saw it stagger a bit causing him to crouch and rush towards the wolf and thrust the blade part of the Retro Lancer right into the wolf and picked it up and tossed it aside.

"You do not fuck with the Carmine family!" Clayton yelled.

He then jabbed the blade into a wolf creatures skull and kicked it aside while slamming a grenade to a bear like creature and rolled away before it can explode.

"Take that you mother fucker." Clayton yelled.

He looked towards his brothers and tossed a few ammo for the both of them.

"Lancer ammo, should work, now let's take these bastards down." Clayton said.

"We'll be right by your side Clayton." Anthony said.

"Yeah, we got your back big bro." Benjamin agreed.

With that said Benjamin reloaded his gun and tried to fire it but nothing came out and saw that it was jammed.

"Damn it, not again." Benjamin groaned.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that has problems with their weapon." Anthony said.

Clayton groaned and quickly grabbed their Lancers and slammed the clip in hard on both of the Lancers and sighed when he gave their weapons back.

"Are we ready?" Clayton asked.

The both gave a nod and aimed their weapons once the creatures got their bearings and glared at the 3 brothers. With a growl they charged at the brothers and lunged towards them.

Clayton manage to grab the one that lung by the throat and crushed it's throat and tossed it aside. Benjamin quickly used his chainsaw and cut through a charging wolf creature and fired a few rounds into an upcoming wolf and kicked its body aside. Anthony was having a field day and used the chainsaw part of his Lancer and sliced through a few of the wolves.

Clayton cursed after hearing a click coming from his retro Lancer and used the blade part and speared a wolf creature that was about to swipe at him.

"Shit, I'm out of ammo." Clayton announced.

Benjamin fired his last rounds unto a still alive wolf that was crawling, he kicked it to it's back and started to chainsaw the poor wolfs insides.

"I just ran out, Anthony, anything on your side?" Benjamin asked.

He saw Anthony using his Chainsaw and kicking away a few of the wolf creatures.

"I ran out, fucking A, I can't even get breathing room." Anthony said while sawing a wolf in half.

Clayton nodded in agreement and looked at the creatures.

"There's way too many, I'll stay back, you guys get out of here." Clayton said.

"Hell nah, We're not leaving you, we just got a nice family reunion, there is no way in hell me and Ben are going to leave you." Anthony declared.

Clayton looked at both of his brothers and gave a small smile. He looked ahead and saw the creatures backing off a bit knowing the Carmine brothers are too much for them.

"You guys are right, Anthony, Squirt, let's give them hell." Clayton said while charging into the wolf creatures and the one bear like creature.

Anthony and Benjamin followed suit and raised their chainsaw bayonets.

Close to the battle, teams RWBY and teams JNPR saw the brothers fight the horde of wolf like creatures with somewhat ease and brutality, causing a few of them to shake in fear.

A red brunette was looking through a sniper scope and was drooling over the weapons the Carmine brothers held.

"An assault rifle with chainsaw bayonet and one that has a large blade attached to it, those weapons are amazing." She said excitedly.

"Focus Ruby, those guys are possible threats, we need to make sure they won't be hostile towards us." A white haired girl said.

"You're right, how should we approach them?" The red brunette asked.

"We can always walk up to them and say hi once they're done with that mini battle they're having." A blond girl suggested.

"What if they're hostile to anyone?" A blond boy asked.

"He's right, we can't just go in and say hi, we need to take caution." The white haired girl said.

The red brunette now named Ruby nodded in agreement and looked through her scope again and saw that they were finished with the small battle against a group of Grimm.

"Looks like they're finish, what now?" Ruby asked.

"Wait a bit longer, and let's see…." The blond boy didn't finish when a loud crack echoed throughout the forest causing the Carmine brothers to look at the source and aim their weapons towards them.

"Look what you have done, they think we're the enemy trying to sneak up on them." The white haired girl said.

"Who ever is over there, come out and put your hands where I can see them." The tall and older looking one ordered.

"What do we do?" Ruby panicked.

"I say we do what he says, I don't think we can take them." The blond boy said nervously.

"I'm not going to ask again, get your ass over here or we will shoot." The eldest looking one ordered again this time with more aggression.

"Let's just do it, we can show them we're friendly." Ruby said.

They all nodded and walked out of the small bush area they were in and held their hands up.

Clayton looked at them and sighed. He looked directly at the 8 teens that were probably younger than him and his 2 brothers.

"Just some kids, weapons done bros." Clayton ordered.

Ruby looked at the guns and drooled over the one that Benjamin held. The white haired girl glared at Ruby making her backoff a bit and smiled sheepishly.

"Who are you 3?" She asked.

"Clayton Carmine." Clayton stated calmly.

"Anthony Carmine." Anthony said.

"Benjamin Carmine, nice to meet you." Benjamin greeted.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Ruby Rose and this is my friends.

The 7 teens gave them their names ( **Too damn lazy to type all of their names** ) and greeted the Carmine brothers.

"Alright, we need to get out of here, anyway out since you guys seem to know around this damn forest." Clayton said.

"Well, we were dropped off by a bullhead, no doubt we can contact him again and give us a pick up." Ruby said.

"You think that same pilot can pick us up?" Benjamin asked.

"Yeah, all we need to do is contact him and we're home free." The blond girl said.

Ruby grabbed a tablet like device and spoke into it causing the Carmine brothers to look at it confusingly.

"What is that?" Anthony asked in curiosity

"It's called a Scroll, it's what we use every day." The raven black haired girl stated.

"A Scroll, it can contact anybody like a contacting device?" Clayton asked still confused how the tiny thing can contact anyone.

"Yes, you guys don't own one do you?" The same raven black haired girl asked.

"Never heard of it, all we have are comms, the other communication devices we had before the war are either unusable or just down right destroyed." Anthony explained.

"War? What war? There hasn't been a war in Remnant for years." The white haired girl questioned.

"Remnant? God damn it, I knew we were in a different looking location, I didn't know that we were sent to a another god damn planet." Clayton yelled.

"Is that how death works or did we just get a second chance?" Benjamin asked.

"I'm not religious but I think whatever deity that's out there is screwing with us right now." Clayton said while looking up in the sky.

"Jeez, how are we going to get back?" Benjamin asked.

"Could take us a very long ass time. When is that pilot of yours arriving?" Clayton asked.

Once he said that, a bullhead shape airship landed close by. Ruby smiled at Clayton and motioned them to follow.

"You better come with us, the sooner we can get out the better." Ruby said.

"Should we comply?" Anthony asked.

"We should, we can see if someone has answers to our questions...and hopefully bacon." Clayton whispered the last part.

Anthony nodded in agreement and walked into the airship with Benjamin following suit. Clayton sighed and looked around the the forest one last time and walked into the airship.

Unbeknownst to the Carmine brothers and students of Beacon, a shadow moved from tree to tree and scouted the airship.

" _Gggggeeeeeaaaarrrrr_." It hissed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Thats a rap people. Sorry that this story took longer than expected, I was ill for a good while and that stopped me from doing almost anything and that involved typing. I also played Warframe after my illness was gone and might I say, that literally took a shit ton of my time away from my stories. A quick thought, has anyone ever attempt a Warframe Fanfic or xover at all? If so, please pm this, if not...well, I encourage someone out there to do one. Last thing and I know you have already read the top but please give me some Pairing ideas, they will be much appreciated. Have a nice day**


	4. The True Chapter 4

**Gohan's Susanoo here bringing you another chapter for Carmines of Remnant, now last chapter didn't receive as much reviews T-T. Hopefully that changes for this chapter or future chapters.**

 **I apologize that I took so long to update, there was no issues going on nor did I have writer's block, my birthday started on Oct 7, so I took a quick short, and unannounced hiatus just so I can just live through it, and my friends pitched in to get me mgs5 The Phantom Pain and they are the best so I have been playing for a couple of days, lastly I had a party on Oct 10 and was a very great party, other than that, I had no issues, again I do apologize for keeping you guys away from the story.**

 **Now let's end this A/N.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The airship flew through the sky without any problem and the occupants were chatting away about things that somewhat normal people would talk about. The Carmine brothers didn't talk to them and just talked among themselves.

"Hey Clayton." Ben called ( **Calling him that for now on** ).

"What is it squirt?" Clayton asked.

"What do you think about all of this?" Ben asked.

"Nothing yet, hell, it's hard to bring this all in." Clayton said.

"I'm with Clayton, hell this could all be a dream, and we were actually in bed dreaming all of this." Anthony said.

"If this were a dream, then how the hell are we dreaming the same thing?" Ben questioned.

"We're brothers, there's a possibility that we could be lucid dreaming and our minds are connected through the process." Anthony explained.

"Anthony, I have no fucking clue what you just said." Clayton said.

"I'm with Clay on this one, could you, I don't know, speak english." Ben said.

"Fuck both of you too, I know what I was saying." Anthony said.

Clayton was about to say something until they felt the airship stop causing them to get up and walk out of the airship with teams RWBY and JNPR in front of them.

Clayton saw both a man with grey hair wearing a black suit and a green scarf wrapped around. Next to him was a blond woman that held a stern look.

"Look alive, we got 2 possible veterans, give them the respect they need." Clayton ordered his 2 brothers.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Ben said.

"I don't know about you 2 but there's a blond beauty standing next to the veteran looking guy." Anthony pointed out.

"Don't say anything Anthony, keep a professional look." Clayton ordered.

Anthony raised his hand in mock defeat and walked behind Clayton. Ben was looking around and was amazed by the architect of the building.

"This is amazing." Ben commented.

"No doubt." Anthony agreed.

"Stay sharp, we don't need distractions." Clayton said.

"We got you." Anthony said.

Clayton sighed and stopped a few feet away from the 2 personal that were greeting them.

"Ah, team RWBY and JNPR, looks like the mission was a success, get a good rest, you deserve it." The man said.

"Thank you professor." Ruby thanked.

The man nodded and looked towards the Carmine brothers. "And you must be the unknowns from the forest or that strange storm we had not so long ago.

"Well, it's a hard to believe story if we told you." Clayton said.

"Try me." The man said.

"We aren't from this planet or dimension, or whatever the fuck this is, but we are from a planet called Sera." Clayton said.

The man raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner and looked Clayton in the eyes...or visor...thing. Clayton was a bit unnerved but didn't showed it and looked at the man directly into his eyes.

"I can't tell if you're lying or not due to the helmet but then again, sometimes telling a lie can truly be the truth." The man said.

"I have no clue what you just said." Ben said.

"He's saying that we're telling the truth." Clayton said.

"That is correct, seeing your armor and weapons, I can tell you are telling the truth." The man said.

"Well, thanks oh hey, introductions haven't been made, I'm Clayton Carmine, I'm the eldest of the family." Clayton said.

"I'm Anthony Carmine, the third oldest." Anthony greeted.

"And I'm Benjamin Carmine, I'm the youngest of the family, it's nice to meet you." Ben politely greeted.

"I'm professor Ozpin, I'm the headmaster of this school, and might I add how old the three of you are?" The man now named Ozpin asked.

"I haven't really paid much attention, but I should be in my mid-30's." Clayton said.

"I should be in my late 20's." Anthony said.

"And I should be in my early 20's, why do you ask?" Ben asked.

"Because by the looks of it, the 3 of you look around the age of 15, 17 and 18." Ozpin pointed out.

"That's a good one, the only way I know I'm that age...is…" Clayton then looked at his 2 brothers and notice that they were a bit shorter, about a head taller than the blond women.

"How the hell did this happen? And Clayton, it looks like you only went back to the same height you were back when you were just a recruit." Ben said.

Clayton looked at the window that showed his reflection and cursed under his breath and looked at Ozpin.

"Ok, I really don't want to know how I didn't notice this but I'm pretty sure I was in my mid 30's before I got here." Clayton said.

"I see, well there's no point in trying to deal with the problem, we should get back at the issue at hand." Ozpin said.

"Good point, well, as you can see, we have no home and no money, you think you can help us out?" Clayton asked.

"I can give you a place to stay and I can give you allowance for important needs." Ozpin said.

"And what's the catch?" Clayton asked.

"Simple, join my school and help train the students." Ozpin said.

"Join the school and help out training the students?" Clayton asked.

"Well, as assistants, some of the teachers require help, and if need to, you will teach the students." Ozpin said.

"I guess we agree to your terms. So, who will we be helping?" Clayton asked.

"You will be helping professor Goodwitch with combat, Anthony can help out professor Dexter with technology class, and Ben can help professor Port with history." Ozpin said.

"I'm helping students with combat? The combat us Gears do is very ruthless, as you can see from the cameras that were no doubt there and watching us kill all of those wolf grubs." Clayton said.

"Yes, but with your experience, you can watch the students fight and find any flaws they have." Ozpin explained.

"So, you want me to observe them and help with their combat styles, well I guess I can help with that." Clayton shrugged.

"I agree, I do know my way around some tech, not all of it, I'm not like Corporal Baird, I've heard that even if the tech is foreign he can still understand it." Anthony said.

"He has a big mouth that's what you should've heard." Clayton muttered.

"It's sort of true but he has a mouth that goes with it." Ben commented.

Clayton chuckled and patted Ben on his head.

"I remember, you meet him when you and Delta squad found him, that jackass still hasn't died yet." Clayton chuckled sadly.

Ben nodded and looked at Ozpin.

"What kind of history will I be needing to know?" Ben asked.

"Remnants, but if you can, why not tell the students your history on Sera." Ozpin suggested.

"I'll tell them, just not the gruesome parts." Ben shivered.

Ozpin nodded in understandment and looked at Clayton.

"Now that settles it, I'll take you to your dorms. Also, you need to go through an initiation, every student has to take part in it, no if's or buts." Ozpin said.

"We'll do it, just under one condition." Clayton asked.

"And what would that be?" Ozpin asked.

"No uniforms."  
 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **I am back...And I apologize that it took long and this chapter is shorter than the others but hey, like I said in my other stories, save the best for the next (Ok maybe I don't say it exactly but you catch my drift...I hope) I also took a few days off just so I can shower myself with my tech again (Oh tech, please don't leave me ever again). And now to the age change part, due to not having any response to the other chapters I just went in and just went for the pairing SpecialMoniter prefer and since there was a huge age difference I had to make them younger. Also, volume 3 of RWBY is goddamn amazing (Am I the only one that had the feels when Ruby was "talking" to her mother?) And the death battle between Yang and Tifa was amazing and I'm glad Yang won.**

 **That's pretty much it, hope you guys enjoyed this and have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to my next installment of Carmines of Remnant, it took me a while and thoughts kick in and new games also came out. FALLOUT 4, is amazing. NEXT UP STAR WARS BATTLEFRONT! and my hype will be lowered so I can let you guys read this chapter.**

 **Now Collaboration with SpecialMoniter22**

 **And news are over let's get started with the story.  
XXXXXX**

After the events that transpire the Carmine brothers were now on Beacon cliffs looking over the large forest. Mesmerized by the sight they didn't notice Ozpin walk in front of them.

"Now, the 3 of you will be launched to the forest as you can see here, your mission is to retrieve 3 artifacts and get it back safely here." Ozpin started.

"Get in, grab whatever you ask us to get and get out, a mission I can do." Anthony said.

"I do have a question though, how are we going to get down there?" Ben asked.

"By falling." Ozpin stated plainly.

"Ok, so you passed out the parachutes already? If you did I haven't gotten one yet." Ben said.

"I haven't gotten one either." Anthony responded.

"And I have yet to get one to...Wait a minute." Clayton then realized that they weren't going to be parachuting into the forest but launched instead without parachutes.

"Ozpin, I swear to everything that is unholy, if you launch us into that forest I will shove holy water down your thro…" Clayton didn't get to finish when he and his brothers were at the same time launched towards the forest.

Ozpin looked at the 3 Carmine brothers while drinking his coffee and smiled.

Clayton cursed under his breath when he was launched towards the forest ahead of him. He mentally cursed again when he has no landing strategy to even soften the fall and chose the alternate decision.

"I can take a fall from a bridge, I can take a fall from a Raven, I can take this fall." Clayton yelled.

He looked towards the flying forms of his brothers and saw that they were going to be separated until they meet up at the temple.

 **Clayton's POV (POV's of the brothers will happen when separated)**

Clayton looked down towards the ground and was going to curse until an Ursa minor appeared right below him. He landed on the Ursa making it fall on the ground and stirr.

"Heh, I knew I can survive that." Clayton chuckled.

He looked down and saw the Ursa that he landed on. He quickly grabbed his Retro Lancer and jabbed the blade into the Ursa's skull.

Clayton got up and began to roadie run towards his objective.

 **Ben's POV**

Ben sighed in midair after remembering his demise when he supposedly fell towards the rift worm when his Raven was shaking violently. He hit a bird and blood splattered over his visor and wiped the blood off.

"Awe man, that's disgusting." He would have said if he wasn't landing through a few of the tree branches that were breaking his fall.

He got up quickly when he landed and saw a Beowolf growling at him.

"You gotta be shitting me." Ben sighed.

He shot the Beowolf in the kneecaps and saw crawling away.

"That's right crawl!" Ben then walked up to it and kicked it to it's back and revved up his chainsaw bayonet and started to cut up the beowolf.

"Whoa! Got some on me!" Ben said when some of the blood of the beowolf splatter on his armor.

He looked around to make sure that no more of the creatures of Grimm were around to attack. Ben sighed in relief and roadie run towards his objective.

 **Anthony's POV**

Anthony's landing wasn't a good one, that's why the author is going to skip it to relieve Anthony of the embarrassment.

"God damn, that fall really hurt." Anthony said while rubbing his groin ( **Now you understand why.** )

He walked in a random direction hoping that he would find whatever he was looking for. Anthony groaned when he heard the bushes rustle near him and looked towards the direction of the noise.

"Look, I just had a bad fall and it fucking hurt as hell, so please just come at me." Anthony said while aiming his Gnasher at the bush.

A boar like creature came out of the bush.

"Bacon? So I get attacked by Bacon, now that's just cruel." Anthony said.

He saw the boar like creature yawn and shoved his Gnasher into its mouth and blast it's insides out.

"And you're dead." Anthony muttered darkly.

Like Clayton, he roadie run towards his objective.

 **Clayton's POV**

Clayton took cover behind a tree and peeked around it to make sure no enemies were there. He walked calmly towards what seemed to be a clearing. Once he walked into it he noticed that it wasn't a clearing but a large area with no trees. Clayton saw a 3 objects that were placed on ancient looking pedestals.

He looked closely at the object and notice they were chess pieces.

"Chess pieces? I haven't seen chess pieces in years." Clayton mused.

He took it regardless and was about to roadie run back to the cliffs until he saw Ben roadie run towards him.

"Hey squirt, how was your landing strategy?" Clayton asked.

"Well, a few tree branches broke my fall, I did ram into a bird by accident and blood splattered all over my visor and I executed a wolf." Ben said while rubbing the back of his helmet.

Clayton chuckled and looked at the far distance to see Anthony roadie run towards the B and C of the Carmine family.

Anthony grabbed the chess piece not caring what it looked like and shoved it in, in one of his compartments in his armor. Clayton looked at Anthony up and down and noticed a few scratch and bite marks on his armor.

"Oh you know, I had the best fucking landing ever. Fuck this, tree branches broke my fall but not in the way I wanted which hurts like a bitch, then I get attacked my bacon and I shoved my Gnasher into it's mouth and blasted it's insides, next I get attacked by a shit ton of wolfs and they manage to fuck me over, I killed them and got my ass here. I'm fanfuckingtastic." Anthony said while kicking a rock towards a tree.

"Jeez, not your best day is it?" Ben said while picking up the last chess piece and looked it over.

"Yeah, what the fuck did we picked up anyways?" Anthony asked.

"Chess pieces, I think it's the king chess piece from that very well known game that old guys and rich people love to play." Clayton explained.

"Oh, that game, haven't seen anyone play it in years, hell I don't think they played it before we were born." Anthony pointed out.

"Yeah. We shouldn't take up more of our time, we need to head back to the cliffs." Clayton said.

He saw Ben nod and walk towards what looked like a large bridge.

"Or we can take that bridge over there that leads back to Beacon." Ben suggested.

"We can do that to." Clayton said.

He looked at Anthony and saw a laser aiming towards his head. In one swift motion he pushed Anthony out of the way and ducked when a sniper round missed.

"Shit, we got a sniper. Ben, can you find where that son of a bitch is?" Clayton asked.

"Already on it." Ben said while looking through his scope.

Ben looked around for the sniper, he ducked back into cover when the bullet flew by his head. He looked through his scope again and found the glare from the scope. Ben stopped and was shocked to see something that he thought would never find him or his brothers again.

"Cl-Clayton, t-the sniper is a-a-a….Locust." Clayton took the sniper and peered into the scope and saw the sniper and was shocked to see it was a Locust.

"How the hell did a Grub get here?" Clayton said while ducking from a sniper round.

"Wait! You're serious, that's a fucking Locust?!" Anthony looked over and saw a group of Locust taking cover behind trees.

"Um, the sniper is not the only worries we have." Anthony pointed towards the horde that was coming were taking cover.

"How many?" Clayton asked.

"Minus that sniper, I say about 9 Locust." Anthony said.

"3 brothers and 10 Locust, seems like a fair fight." Clayton said with a smirk.

"Clayton as much as I hate to say this but due to that bitch of a fight I had with a group of wolves, I am already low on ammo." Anthony said while pointing his Lancer at the horde.

With a sigh, Clayton tossed 2 clips at Anthony. He then looked at Ben who was aiming his sniper towards the sniper.

"Ben, me and Anthony will be taking on the Grubs, you think you can take out the sniper?" Clayton asked.

"Heh, not think, know." Ben said while firing a round and with ease placed another bullet in the Longshot.

"Damn, I miss." Ben sighed.

Clayton chuckled darkly and looked at Anthony who nodded and started to fire at the horde of Locust. Clayton heard a low splat and looked at Ben who pumped his fist up but ducked down when bullets fly past him.

"I got him, sniper down I guess you can say." Ben joked.

"Alright, here's the plan, we charge straight at them." Clayton said.

"Sounds like something I would do." Anthony joked.

"Exactly, now, let's get to it." Clayton ordered.

Ben and Anthony revved up their chainsaw bayonets and rushed towards the Locust horde. Clayton was ahead of them with his Retro Lancer readied.

Clayton's Retro Lancer made contact with a Locust Drone and picked it up by the blade and tossed it aside. Ben manage to dodge the bullets that flew past him and saw a Drone in half and kicked one aside and sawed another one in half. Anthony did the same thing as Ben and sawed a few Drones in half and quickly switched to his Gnasher and blasted a Drone's head off.

Clayton laughed like a maniac and cleaved a Drone in half with the bayonet and jabbed at another Drone.

4 Drones looked at the Carmine brothers and tried to retreat back into the forest. Ben didn't let them and shot the back of their legs and downed each one of them.

"Who get's the extra one?" Anthony asked.

"Whoever finishes their execution first." Clayton said.

"Alright." Anthony said while pulling out his Gnasher and walked to the closest Drone.

"Yeah, that sounds fair." Ben said while pulling out his Longshot.

"Heh, you guys enjoy killing Grubs too much." Clayton chuckled darkly while putting his weapons away and cracked his knuckles.

 _Beacon's amphitheater_

The students of Beacon were watching the whole ordeal and were shocked to see a new threat attacking the soon to be students of Beacon. They saw the Carmine brother cleave and saw the strange looking creatures in half and killing them effectively like they knew how to.

Once they saw Ben downing the 4 they got curious and wondered why Ben did that and overheard what Anthony said.

"So, who gets the extra one?"

"Whoever finishes their execution first."

When they heard execution they wondered what Clayton meant until they saw a deathly aura surround them and got chills from it. They saw Anthony pulling out his Gnasher and walked towards the closest creature. Ben did the same except with his Longshot and Clayton walked to the other one without any weapons.

"What are they going to do?" One student asked.

"Finishing them off I'm guessing, but why is the older looking one walking towards one of them without a weapons?" Another student asked.

Once he said that the Carmine brothers did something that may have scarred a few students for life.

 _Emerald Forest_

Anthony chuckled darkly and walked by the downed Locust. Another chuckle escaped his mouth and golf swinged the Drones head and saw it popped off.

"Fore!" Anthony yelled.

He chuckled again for the third time and looked at his brothers and waited for them to finish.

Ben smiled under his helmet and stopped by the downed Drone. He flipped his Longshot in the air and caught it by the barrel and brought up passed his head and slammed the end of the Longshot on the back of the Drone. With a satisfying crunch he looked at the dead Drone and then at his armor.

"Awe come on, that's disgusting." Ben said while trying to wipe the blood and gore off his armor.

Clayton nodded in approval at his brothers successful executions. He stopped and looked down on the Drone who was trying to pick up it's gun. Clayton chuckled darkly and kicked it to it's back and placed his boot on its stomach. He then ripped off the Drones arm and started to beat the Drone with it's own arm.

"This is what you get you motherfucker!" Clayton yelled.

He stopped mid swing when he noticed the Drone wasn't moving and tossed the arm at the now dead Drone.

"Alright, Anthony, since you're the first one to finish, you get the kill." Clayton said.

"With pleasure." Anthony picked the Drone up and was about to slam its head on a tree until he hear a * **tink** * sound.

Clayton saw what caused the sound and in a quick motion he grabbed the Drone and pushed it aside and the 3 brothers saw it blow up.

"Was that an arrow from a Torque Bow?" Anthony asked.

"No doubt it is, probably a Theron." Clayton said.

"It's one Grub, and we're in the forest, how will one Grub…" Ben couldn't finish when a fist collided with his helmet knocking him to the ground.

"Ben! What happened?" Clayton asked in worry.

"I have no clue, first thing I saw was a fist and the next thing I know it, I'm on the ground." Ben said.

"Alright, first we see is a Theron next thing a random fist comes flying at Ben, what's going on?" Anthony asked.

"I don't kno…" Clayton couldn't finish when the same fist that hit Ben hit Clayton causing him to stagger.

"Who the hell is…" Anthony was hit and knocked down to the ground.

Clayton growled in anger and manage to grab the arm of the attacker and pulled him out of wherever it was. Clayton looked in shock when he pulled a Theron out of a shadow and was then kicked by the Theron.

"You mother fucker!" Clayton yelled.

He punched the Theron a few times and kicked it against the shaded part of the tree. The Theron gave what looked a smirk and sank into the shadow.

"Damn it all to hell, where the fuck is that thing!" Clayton said in anger.

The Theron appeared behind Clayton and did a chokehold on Clayton. Ben got up and saw Clayton struggle against the Theron and grabbed his sniper and aimed it towards the Theron. He fired a shot but missed the shot.

"Damn it, Clayton try and hold it so I can get a shot off of it." Ben said.

"Ok Ben, I'll try and keep a possibly augmented Theron still while you snipe its head off. BEN THIS THING HAS ME FUCKING PINNED, GET YOUR ASS UP AND PUNCH IT!" Clayton yelled while trying to get the Theron off.

"I'll try." Ben muttered.

He rushed in and tried to punch the Theron but saw it kick Clayton towards him and disappeared in the trees shadow. Ben sighed and loaded a round into his Longshot.

"I hate to say this but this Theron is stronger than it looks, we need to retreat back to Beacon." Ben suggested.

"If that Theron is stronger than it looks, then we need to take it down, we can't have that type of Theron roaming around this place." Clayton countered.

"I agree with Clayton, we can't leave this Theron, we have to kill it one way or another." Anthony agreed.

"Fine, I did come up with a plan but it's going to be hard to actually do it." Ben said.

"Lay it on us." Clayton ordered.

"Well, what I've observed, that Theron can use the shadows to "teleport" out of danger or use it in a tactful way, well, the place we got our chess pieces from has no shadows aside from the ones being created by that majorly destroyed wall and the pedestals. We can lore it in and keep it from using the shadows to escape, and this is where Clayton takes part in." Ben said.

"And what do I do?" Clayton asked.

"You can get it close enough to the edge of the forest and kick it while I use my Longshot and snipe it or down it, which ever you want me to do." Ben shrugged.

"Down it, I want to punch the shit out of that fucker." Clayton said while slamming his fist together.

"Alright, now, Anthony, I want you to lead the Theron to Clayton so he can tossed it towards the clearing." Ben said.

"Alright, being bait." Anthony nonchalantly said.

"Good, now let's put this plan into effect." Ben said.

The 2 Carmines nodded and went into position.

The Theron was calmly standing near a tree while its bruise was healing. He chuckled lowly when it fully healed and thought of a plan on killing the Gears that appeared out of nowhere and killed its comrades. It smiled when it knew it can kill the Gears with ease with his new ability he discovered and trained on it's own to get it.

The Theron was about to use the shadow to take it to the Carmine brothers until he heard one yelling out.

"Hey, Theron bitch, why don't you try your luck and take me on." The Gear taunted.

The Theron gave a smile and void walk it's way towards Anthony. It made it behind Anthony and was about to jab Anthony with its Torque Bow.

Anthony dodged in time and ran towards the direction of Clayton. With a sneer the Theron void walked its way to the unnoticable trap.

Anthony made it to the edge of the forest and high fived Clayton and rushed out of the forest. The Theron was about to grab Anthony when he was about to make it out but Clayton grab it's arm and tossed it out of the forest.

The Theron growled in anger and got up and was going to rush it back to the forest until pain erupted from the back of its leg and knelt down.

Clayton stalked towards the downed Theron who growled at Clayton with anger.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Clayton said.

He knocked the poor Theron on the ground and repeatedly punched it until a satisfying pop was heard by Clayton and wiped the blood and gore off of him.

"Ill, got some on me." Clayton said.

He walked back to his brother and patted their heads and the 3 of them walked back to Beacon with the sunsetting behind them.

Far in the distance, another Theron looked watched the entire battle unfold and growled in anger.

"Revenge."

 **XXXXXX**

 **And I introduce to you guys my longest chapter in Carmines of Remnant. I like to thank SpecialMoniter22 for giving me the idea to give the Theron the void walk semblance for this certain chapter.**

 **Announcement: So there's 2 reason why this chapter took long well 3. first, it's a 10 maybe 9 page chapter. Second, I had to do this while doing a week long project for English. Third, I'm doing a secret fanfic project that will be posted alongside the updates for this story and Crysis RWBY. Last announcement, I'm changing my name to Terraforming Snowman, for many reasons that will not be listed.**

 **Now that's that, enjoy your day and have a nice day and happy late thanksgiving.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here is the 6th installment to Carmines of Remnant. Now there's really nothing much to explain, so I'll shut up and let you guys read the story.**

 **XXXXXX**

When the initiation was over the students that over watched it were shocked and afraid of the Carmine brothers. They each overlooked how they acted during a battle and now they got a first look into what they did. Teams RWBY and JNPR got a chance to see how the Carmine brothers acted but what they thought was now gone.

Benjamin Carmine: A nice guy that looked clumsy when they first met him. Turned out to be a killer that didn't care who he killed.

Anthony Carmine: Someone that is reckless and charges into battle but is nice in a way. Still the same but much like Benjamin. A killer.

And when team RWBY and JNPR looked at Clayton they were scared of him. He looked like a type of guy that protects anyone he cares, turns out to be true but kills anyone that messes with the ones he cares.

"How did we overlook this?" Ruby asked.

"We've seen them fight Grimm, but those strange creatures, they took them down with more brute force than the Grimm." Weiss said.

"No doubt they fought them before. We should ask if they know those strange creatures." Pyrrha suggested

They all nodded in agreement and waited for the Carmine brothers to appear on stage.

The doors burst open and showed the 3 brothers walking calmly towards the stage. The students either shivered in fear or looked away. Teams RWBY and JNPR were the only ones that cheered them on and congratulated the Carmine brothers.

Clayton chuckled at the 2 teams and saw Ben and Anthony wave at them. Clayton looked at the other students and noticed some of them looked at them in fear while others looked away.

" _Strange, it looks like they saw us fight. Heh, that would be a bad thing if they did, these kids don't know how we fight._ " Clayton thought.

Ozpin looked at them and gave them a smile and congratulated the Carmine Brothers.

"Clayton Carmine, Anthony Carmine, and Benjamin Carmine. You 3 have retrieved the King chess piece, to this day forth, you will be teacher assistance and help teach the students of Beacon." Ozpin announced.

Only teams RWBY and JNPR clapped while the other students looked at them with fear.

"Hey, uh, Ozpin, why are the majority of the students looking at us in fear?" Ben asked.

"They've watched you fight those Locust as you 3 called them." Ozpin stated.

"Wait! They watched us brutally kill the Grubs, were there cameras or something?" Clayton asked.

"Indeed, I do apologize for not telling you before your initiation." Ozpin said.

"Damn it, Ozpin! They were not suppose to see that! How we fight the Grubs is the same way they fight us Gears, brutally, we have been at war with them since me and my brothers were born hell even before that." Clayton said in anger.

"Again, I do apologies for this, maybe you should explain to the students why you killed them as you did in the forest." Ozpin said.

"Gladly." Clayton took the mic and looked at each student in the amphitheatre.

"Students of Beacon academy. What you saw was true, me and my brothers killed those Grubs with brute force. Now Squirt here will explain why." Clayton then handed the mic to Ben who sighed and looked at the students.

"For long have us Gears been at war with them. They killed anyone, men, women, even children. They were hell bent on eliminating all of humanity, so that is why we killed them like that." Ben explained.

Some of the students understood what Ben said while a few just ignored it due to fear.

"Hey Clay, you think we should go back and take at least one Hammerburst for my tech class and maybe "borrow" the Torque Bow from that dead Theron?" Anthony asked.

"We should, I'll ask Ozpin for a King Raven...I think that's what those flying things are called." Clayton rubbed the back of his helmet and looked at Anthony.

"Hey man, I have no clue either." Anthony shrugged.

"Good thing we're in school...Again." Ben said from behind.

"Yep. Yo Ozpin. When do we start our job?" Clayton asked.

"As soon as possible. Might I suggest wearing the uniforms." Ozpin said.

"You remember our deal Ozpin. We join the school and finish the initiation as long as we don't wear uniforms." Clayton chuckled.

"I remember, I was hoping you rethink, but I guess I can let it happen." Ozpin shrugged and looked at Clayton.

"Also, I will give you access to the Bullheads to go pick up the weapons that were left in the forest." Ozpin said.

"Sweet, after we get the weapons, we'll go right to our jobs." Clayton said.

"That's if class' start today. No, you can start tomorrow, once you get back I'll have Glynda take you to your new dorms. And I'll have teams RWBY and JNPR accompany you." Ozpin said.

"Roger, we'll be back in no time." Clayton said.

Him and his brothers left with both teams JNPR and RWBY following.  
 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Going to leave it there. Sorry I didn't update soon, laziness kicked in with homework.**

 **Quick note: When I first watched RWBY from season 1 to season 2, I didn't see a reason to a hate a character but after watching episode 6 of season 3, Mercury made it to the top of my list. 1: He fucking cheated and 2: He got Yang into a heap of trouble. Glad Mercury isn't real, would've kicked his ass (Note, I'm not implying on a stupid self-insert). Now that my rage sort of subsided, I wish you guys a wonderful day.**

 **Announcement: Once Christmas break starts I will be on hiatus till the day christmas is over and don't worry, I already planned a perfect christmas present for all of you.**


	7. Announcement

**I do apologies for the not having a chapter up for my stories, yes I am going to continue them but you must wait longer. I am going to be on hiatus for a month. Reason: Going on a break, and once that's over and when the winter break is over it's back to school for me and updates will slow down again.**

 **I also acquire the Xbox Uno (I've been calling it that for a while now) and I do hang out with friends online but most of the times it's just me. If you guys want to hang out here's my gamer tag Pyr0M4niac44. I only have Battlefront and fallout 4 and a few of the free games they have, I will soon have GTA V.**

 **This makes it sound like I'm desperate for friends...Eh, fuck it, I do want to hang out with my readers some of you that either pm me or review sound cool.**

 **Forgot another announcement: I may start my own YouTube videos with my friends, just have yet to post vids...Actually I have 2 up but they're shit but if you guys want to know who I am in YouTube it's Terraforming Snowman.**

 **And again this sounds like I'm desperate to get shit...Again fuck it, I like to entertain people.**

 **That's pretty much it. Happy late Christmas and happy early New Year's**


	8. Announcement: please read

Hello everyone this is the Terraforming Snowman. I'm am deeply sorry that I haven't updated, I just lost some inspiration to type them up, don't worry, I'm still doing them, it's just going to take some time to get back into the groove of things. In the mean time, I will be doing new series with kamen rider. I've recently got into the series and now I want to try my luck with them.

And that's pretty much. I hope you guys have a great days.


End file.
